Harry Potter: The Next Generation (With a Twist!)
by MudSkipper001
Summary: Harry and the gang have grown up and have kids. What will their children face? A new evil? A new villain? More homework? Al: That's the worst. Charlie: The monsters and villains could be part of it. Ash: Just maybe. Me: Do you guys EVER stop talking? Rose: No. Me: Anyways, you should read this! Rated T because I'm paranoid. :)
1. On Their Way to Hogwarts

_**Hey, unicorns! MudSkipper001 is back with a new story! Just so you are aware, I am writing two stories at once, so sorry if they are kind of confusing. Just tell me when I'm using the wrong story line. **_

_**Anyways, I am pleased to present: Harry Potter: The Next Generation!**_

Albus Potter trailed after his older brother James, his parents, and his little sister Lily. The thirteen year old boy was finding it almost hard to push his trolly forward and keep it in control. _Stupid trunk,_ Al thought. He hurried to catch up to his family, then slowed when they reached the barrier separating Platform 9 ¾ from the mortal world. James ran through first, with his parents close behind. Lily looked scared as she stopped and gripped her trolly to the point of her knuckles turning white.

"You okay, little sis?" Al asked, coming to her side.

"Just a little nervous," the eleven year old stated.

"What are you nervous about?" he asked, putting an arm around her shoulders. "You'll do fine. You've already learned half the spells in the book!" That summer, Lily had obsessed about knowing as many spells as she could fit into her brain. Al was certain she would be in Ravenclaw. But there was no telling. He thought he would be in Hufflepuff or something, but he wasn't expecting the Sorting Hat to shout out Gryffindor. It was no surprise to anyone that James was put in Gryffindor, but Al almost hoped James would be Slytherin. It just seemed right to him. But no, James kept the family tradition going, and Al did so also in his father's footsteps. Now it was Lily's turn to carry the torch.

"That's not what I'm worried about," she said. "I want to be in Gryffindor."

"Don't tell me. Tell the Sorting Hat! It will take your opinion into account."

"Okay." His sister looked a little reassured.

"Are you two coming?" James said as he stuck his head through the wall.

"Yeah," Al shouted back. "But you might want to move so Lily doesn't run you over." The fourteen year old mockingly jumped out of the way with an expression of fake fear on his face. Lily ran into the wall- literally- and was gone the next instant. Al shortly followed. It was almost eleven o' clock. He hurriedly ran to the train and jumped aboard, putting his stuff away. He then helped his little sister as James ran off to find his other Gryffindor friends.

"Come on," Al said to Lily. "Let's go find Roxanne, Lucy, Lorcan, Lysander, and Hugo."

They found them rather quickly. Al left a happy Lily with the other first years and went to find Rose, Charlie (who is a girl, just in case you were wondering), and Ash. They were all Gryffindor third years. Rose Weasley was his cousin, daughter to Ron and Hermoine Weasley. Her red hair was usually pulled up into a pony tail. She had her mother's brown eyes. Ashton, or Ash Finnegan was the son of Seamus and Hannah Finnegan. He was almost the exact copy of his mother, formerly known as Hannah Abbott, with her blonde curls and blue eyes. But he acted much more like his father. Then there was Charlotte, or Charlie Jackson, daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. _**(A/N: Coincidence? I think not.) **_Don't ever call her Charlotte. Al had only made that mistake once. She had long black curly hair and a mix of grey and green eyes. Al found them almost mesmerizing. She was definitely a trouble maker.

Al searched through the first half of the train to no avail. Instead of finding his friends, he stumbled upon Scorpius Malfoy. _Well, shoot,_ Al thought.

"And who do we have here?" Scorpius said. "A little rat who's only popular because of his daddy?"

Al didn't say anything. He wasn't very good in those kind of situations. He was a very quiet and thoughtful boy who mostly kept to himself. In reality, he wasn't all that popular: that was his brother James. But Scorpius decided to torment him about it anyways.

"What?" Scorpius taunted. "Too afraid to even speak?"

"Back off, Malfoy," a voice said behind Al. To his great relief, it was his best friend, Ash, with Charlie and Rose trailing close behind. "He could jinx you in a split second and you know it."

"So? He isn't!" Malfoy retorted.

"That doesn't mean I won't," Charlie said, pulling out her wand. She pointed it at his face and he cowered for a second. Her grey/green eyes looked incredibly dangerous. Then Scorpius quickly gained his composure and pushed the glowing point away from his face.

"Oh, yeah? Albus, do you really need your girlfriend to protect you?"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Charlie shouted, her New York accent very evident.

"I wasn't talking to you, you filthy little mudblood." By this time, Charlie had gotten used to this name, but that didn't stop her from striking back.

She whipped out her wand once again and said a spell under her breath. Al recognized the Jelly-Legs jinx when he saw Scorpius fall to the floor, unable to stand. His two lackeys, Lane and Grayson, helped him to his feet and scurried off as Charlie brandished her wand in their direction.

"You could get in trouble for that, you know," Rose said.

"Oh, well," Charlie replied, slipping her wand back into her combat boot. "It was worth it to see the look on his face."

"You've got that right," Ash said, high-fiving her as they headed back to their compartment. Al smiled. Charlie was a lot of things, but a coward wasn't one of them. A lot of people avoided her because she was American. And that was not common at Hogwarts. Sure, she was a Muggle born, and she was from America, and so what if that didn't happen very often? Charlie was nice enough- as long as you didn't make her angry. She was fun to be around.

But there was something strange and different about her. She wasn't insane. She just acted like she knew more than the rest of them. Almost as if she knew something about a different world- and not the Muggle world.

Al shrugged it off as he took his seat next to Ash. Charlie sat across from him and Rose sat next to her. The four teenagers joked and messed around the rest of the trip. At one point they went to change into their Gryffindor robes.

Charlie and Rose walked to the back of the train to the girl's restroom and quickly changed into their robes. As they exited the room, they ran straight into Hailey Corner. And that was never a good thing. The Slytherin third year was mean and rude. Scorpius was her boyfriend. Go figure.

"And look who it is," she said to her colleagues. Jade, Audra, and Valerie laughed and giggled behind her. "The slum of New York."

"It's not like you're any better," Charlie retorted. "In fact, I would dare say you're the slum of London. And that, my friend, is a hard title to achieve." Charlie brushed past her and Rose followed close behind.

"And, of course, the Weasley idiot," Hailey said, pulling her back by the hood on her robe. "How are your grades coming? Let me guess. You're failing and we haven't even arrived at school."

Rose's face turned a dark shade of red and Charlie couldn't stand it any longer.

"Back off!" she shouted. "At least she gets through school on what she actually knows and not who her parents are!" Her father had become the keeper for the Hollyhead Harpies. Everyone treated Hailey as if she was better than everyone else. But she wasn't. And Charlie was set on proving it.

"Come on, Charlie," Rose said, pulling on the angry girl's arm. "We'd better get back to Al and Ash."

"Oh, you mean Ashton Finnegan?" Jade asked. "He's so cute!"

"Shut up!" Rose shouted. She kind of had a thing for him.

"Ooo, does Rosy have a boyfriend?" Audra prodded. Now Charlie had to pull her away.

"You guys should really learn when to quit," Charlie said. Water spewed out of the bathroom and straight into the four Slytherins' faces.

Charlie and Rose almost ran to their compartment to find Ash with a bloody nose and Al with a blackening eye. "What happened to you?" Charlie and Rose both rushed to a boy (two guesses who). Charlie tilted Albus' head up so she could see his eye more clearly. He sat silently as Ash explained what happened.

"Malfoy," was all the explanation needed.

"I swear," Charlie said, pulling her wand out of her boot, "I'm going to kill that boy some day."

"But not today," Al said, gently slipping the wand out of her hand. Rose looked at him with her I-know-you-like-her look. He glared back. "It wouldn't be a good thing to expelled on the first day back."

"Fine," Charlie muttered, snatching back her wand and shoving it into her boot. "I won't kill him today. But I will have a strongly worded conversation with him." She took off before anyone could stop her. Ash and Al exchanged glances. This is pretty much how their silent conversation went:

_Go make sure she doesn't kill herself._ That was Ash.

_Why me? You're faster._

_Because you like her._

_I do not._

_Do too._

_Do not._

_Go get her anyways. _Ash glared.

_Fine. _Al stood and followed Charlie out the door. _Where did she go? _He swiped his head from left to right and found her about twenty yards to his left.

"Charlie," he said, "you don't have to do this."

"I want to."

"That doesn't mean you should."

"It also doesn't mean I shouldn't." Al grabbed her wrist and she looked back, astonished.

"But you shouldn't." They made eye contact, and stood for a few minutes.

"But I'm going to anyways." Charlie took off towards the Slytherin car. _Well, Malfoy's done for, _Al thought as he chased after her.


	2. Charlie Almost Kills Scorpius

Charlie hurried to the compartment that held Scorpius Malfoy and the idiots that followed him around.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" she shouted as she threw open the door. "You had better hope and pray that I'm feeling merciful!" She almost made the mistake of slipping her celestial bronze knife out of her boot instead of her wand. She quickly made the switch and whipped out her wand instead. "And too bad for you, because I feel merciless." He cowered under her gaze. She knew she must look really scary if he looked that frightened. She smiled in spite of herself. She was also pleased to see that Ash and Al weren't completely defenseless. The Slytherins looked worse than the Gryffindors. Lane was sporting a bruise on his right shoulder and Malfoy had a bloody nose and a black eye. Grayson was nursing his stomach so Charlie knew he must have been hit there.

"What do you want?" Grayson dared to ask. She whirled her wand to his face.

"What did you do to Albus and Ashton?" she spit out.

"They started it," Lane said like a two year old.

"What happened?" she asked more forcefully.

"Well, they started threatening us, and they struck at us first," Scorpius said. He was obviously lying.

"Liar," Charlie said. She put her wand back into her boot and started to walk away.

"That's it?" Scorpius scoffed. "Ha! And I was scared for a second there!" Charlie smiled, turned around quickly, and punched him across the face, and kicked Grayson in the gut, then punched Lane in the shoulder. They all bent over in pain. She turned back around to find Al staring in awe.

"I'm so glad I'm usually not on your bad side," he said. She smirked and skirted past him to get to their compartment.

"What did she do?" Rose asked, looking at Charlie's smile.

"She whooped them into shape," Al said. "You should have seen her." Ash had cleaned some of the blood off his face, but Rose was still fussing over him. Charlie's smile only grew larger as she watched Rose clean him up. "You would be proud, Ash."

"I hope so," Ash said. "I taught her everything she knows!" Charlie rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Al because Rose had taken Al's spot.

"Come here," Charlie said, scooting closer to Albus. "What are we going to use to treat this?" she said to herself. Ambrosia wouldn't work- Al was a wizard, not a demigod. That meant nectar was also out of the question. So what to use? There was no healing spell that she was aware of. She thought for a minute or two. Ice. Mortal answers were so strange sometimes, but they worked. Just then, she heard someone call out "Anything from the trolley?" She jumped up and ran to the door.

"Everybody watch out!" Ash shouted playfully. "She's having an Athena moment!"

You have no idea, she thought. Ash was interested in Greek mythology, but he didn't think it was real. He was soooo wrong.

"Anything from the trolley, dear?" the old lady pushing the cart asked.

"Just some ice, if you've got any," Charlie said. "And maybe a plastic bag?"

"Of course, deary." She dug around until she came up with a small bag of ice. "Who got hurt?"

"Oh, Al got hit, it's really nothing." Charlie quickly took the plastic bag from her and turned, but stopped and turned back around. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Oh, people don't usually ask that around here!" she said with surprise. "My name is Bianca, child."

"So is mine! That's my middle name." Charlie hesitated. "She was a friend of my father. She died when he was about my age."

"I'm so sorry, dear." Bianca looked almost filled with joy because someone wanted to know her name. "You've made my day a lot happier."

"Thanks for the ice. Can I pay you for it?" She pulled a few Galleons out of her pocket. "Please take these."

"Thank you," the old woman said as she strolled down the aisle, whistling away. Charlie smiled and turned to her friends. They were looking at her skeptically.

"What?" she asked. "Is it wrong to be kind to a poor old lady?"

"No,"Al said. "I just didn't know you were named after someone who died." Charlie blushed and sat next to him again.

"Here," she said, holding the ice to his bruise. "That should keep it from swelling up too much." Albus' eye was already starting to squeeze shut.

He took the bag from her muttering a small, "Thanks." Charlie looked back to Ash. His nose had stopped bleeding but looked strangely misshapen.

"Do you want me to fix that?" Charlie asked.

"What makes you think I would put my beautiful face to you're disposal?" he asked, almost offended.

"Do you want it fixed or not?" She held her wand to his face.

"Fine."

"Finite," she said, and his nose snapped back into place with a sickening crack.

"Ugh,"Rose groaned. "That sounded awful."

"I noticed," Ash said. "It felt even worse." Ash faked fatigue and fell into Rose' lap as she blushed furioulsy.

"But it is fixed," Al said. "At least, I think it is." They laughed at Al's attempt to use his eye. They swelling was going down, much to his relief, but it still hurt like the dickens. He could slowly see better through it as the journey went on. Then it was finally time to get off and go to the school itself.


	3. Uncle Nico Drops By

They got off the train last. They walked together to the carriages that were pulled by thestrals. No one could see them, but Al's dad said they were there. Charlie hopped aboard a chariot with Rose only shortly behind. They started whispering about something, and Al and Ash both rolled their eyes as they climbed aboard. The carriage began moving.

"What'cha whispering about?" Ash asked, leaning in to hear their conversation.

"None of your business," Charlie said as she pushed him away.

"It is my business because it's most likely about me," Ash teased. "You girls are always talking about how cute and hot you think I am."

"Jade sure seems to think so," Rose said, looking at the ground.

"Jade? Jade Rogers?" Ash said excitedly. "She's not too bad looking herself."

Charlie gave Rose a sympathetic look that confused Al. She turned to Ash and said, "Jade is the enemy. She hates us."

"So? Does that mean I can't compliment her looks?"

"Yes! Especially in present company!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Boys are so stupid!" Charlie yelled, jumping off the carriage even though it hadn't yet come to a full stop. When it did stop minutes later, everyone else got off and Al ran after Charlie, who was way ahead of the rest of them.

"Hey," he said as he caught up with her. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing," she huffed.

"What's wrong?" he said, pulling her to a stop. "Really?"

"Oh, your friend is just an idiot," Charlie said, staring at the ground shyly. That was not normal. 'Shy' and 'Charlie' should not be in the same sentence unless there was a 'not' somewhere in there.

"Is that all?"

"He can't even see what Rose… Never mind. If I tell you, you'll tell Ash."

"Tell Ash what?"

"Are you two having some lovey-dovey moment?" Ash asks, coming up behind them and putting his arms around both of their shoulders.

"No!" Al shouted, his cheeks turning a bright red.

"We were not!" Charlie yelled, pushing Ash's arm off her shoulder. "You're an idiot."

"Ah, you know you love me!" Ash said.

"Let me rephrase that," she said. "You're delusional."Rose and Al laughed as Charlie ran ahead, also laughing.

"I'm so going to get you!" Ash shouted.

"Catch me if you can!" she yelled back. She had arrived at the doors. Every time she looked at this castle, she had to step back and remember how to breathe. The size of the castle was breathtaking. The architecture was amazing! It was the best thing she had ever seen! Even better than Camp Half-Blood.

"Hey, Charlie, are you coming?" Rose asked as she walked inside with Ash on her heels. He was so oblivious.

"Yeah, I'm coming." She started to follow them inside, but then stopped to take a head count. Ash, Rose... where's Al? "Hey, guys," she said, "Where's Al?" They shook there heads saying they didn't know. "Al!" she shouted, looking around. "Al!"

She turned around to find Al in the clutches of the Teumessian fox. _Well, crap, _she thought. The Teumessian fox was a fox that split up its victims, then tricked its victims into thinking that their friends hated them, or other things like that. My guess was that the routine was different these days.

"Everybody stay together!" Charlie shouted. "Don't let it split us up!" Rose readily grabbed Ash's hand. "Stay here, and get inside." Charlie pulled her knife out of her boot. She had known when she arrived at Hogwarts two years ago that the monsters would find her eventually. She had just hoped she's have more that two years.

"Why do you have a knife in your boot?" Rose asked. She held Ash's hand tighter, and he didn't mind at all. In fact, if Charlie had taken the time to pay attention to them, she would say he liked it.

"No reason," she said, waving them away. "Just get inside!"

"No," Ash said. He never backed down from a fight. "We're helping."

"No, you're not" Charlie said back. "I won't let you." She pulled her wand out as well and said "_Protegem totalus," _under her breath. Ash tried to run forward, but was stopped by the shield she had just put up.

"Charlie!" he shouted. "Don't do this!"

"I'm sorry," she said, looking back. "You guys don't know what you're up against." She ran to where Al was being held by the Teumassian fox. It was bad enough that one of her friends was in danger. She wasn't putting anyone else in danger. "Put him down!" Charlie shouted.

"Why?" the fox hissed out. "What do you want, Charlotte Jackson?"

"I wouldn't call her that, if I were you," Al said from his perch in the animal's fist.

"Be quiet, mortal!" it screamed. "What do you want, granddaughter of the sea and wisdom?"

"I want my friend back. Put the wizard down and face me." Ash and Rose stared in wonder as she made water move to her will. She didn't have as much power as her father, but more than a lot of demigods did. But that didn't guarantee that I would win this battle. It never did. But she had to wing this battle. She had to win for Al. Her Athena side went to work. "Come and get me! That wizard isn't worth anything to you!" She ran off and heard the beast chase after her. But she doubted the creature put Al down. It was smarter than that. But this way it would concentrate on her, and not him. "Hang in there, Al! I'm going to get some help!" She ran to the Black Lake. She made a rainbow using the sunset. She hurried to pull a drachma out of her pocket and threw it into the rainbow and it disappeared. "Show me Nico di Angelo, Manhatten, New York." Her father's friend Nico, son of Hades, age 31, appeared on the rainbow. "Uncle Nico, I need your help! You're the only one I thought could get here in time! My friend Al is being held by the Teumassian fox, please help me!"

"Calm down, Bianca," the prince of the dead said. He was the only person who was allowed to call her that. Anyone else who did, suffered. That name was Uncle Nico's special calling card. "Where are you?"

"School," she said.

"Where's that?"

"I... I don't know."

"Where do you go to school?"

"Hogwarts."

"Where?" The fox showed up behind her.

"Just shadow travel to me, please? I don't actually know where I am. I only know that I'm in England. I don't actually know where. They never told us!" He saw the creature behind her.

"Okay, okay, just calm down, Bianca. I'm on my way." He whipped his hand over the rainbow and it disappeared.

"Come on, come on, Uncle Nico," Charlie muttered. "Let him go!" she yelled at the beast. Al was struggling to get his wand out of his robe.

"Calling a friend for help, I see?" the sly fox said. "He won't be here in time."

"What are you talking about?" Charlie shouted.

"Oh, nothing that concerns a child like yourself."

"But what about an adult like me?" The Teumassian fox disappeared in a burst of golden dust and showed her Uncle Nico standing with his sword drawn. Al fell to the ground yelling all the way.

"Al!" Charlie shouted, running to his side. "Are you alright?" She checked him over for broken bones. There were none, but his ankle was twisted.

"Bianca, are you okay?" Nico said as he knelt next to her.

"I'm fine," she said. "But Al hurt his ankle in the fall."

"Let's get him back to the school." Nico helped the thirteen year old to his feet. He couldn't put any weight on his ankle. Charlie slipped her arm under Al's.

"I should probably take down the shield."

"Shield?"

"Oh, yeah, you don't know about this!" Charlie exclaimed. "Where did my parents tell you I was going to school?"

"They said you were going to a prestigious school in England." The son of Hades had a very bewildered look on his face that made his honorary niece laugh.

"They weren't lying. This is a school for witches and wizards."

"You mean Hogwarts. You mean, from Harry Potter."

"Yes. And this is Albus Potter, Harry Potter's kid."

"Seriously? I love those books!"

"Books?" Albus said, confused.

"Forget about it," Charlie said. They had once again arrived at the doors. Ash and Rose stood astonished. Charlie took down the shield. Ash ran to Al's other side and Rose followed Ash. Everyone stayed away from Nico except for Charlie.

"Who is that?" Ash asked.

"This is my Uncle Nico," Charlie said. "Uncle Nico, this is Al, Ash, and Rose. He's not technically my uncle. It's more honorary."

"So how did he get here?" Rose asked.

"Umm..." Charlie looked to Nico.

"I shadow traveled," he said plainly.

"What the heck is that?" Al asked.

"It's complicated." They stumbled into the Great Hall.

"Umm... Hi," Charlie said into complete silence. Headmaster Lance stood.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked Nico.

"Well, I came to... apply for a job. And these four are students," Nico answered.

"I see," Headmaster Lance said. "What job?"

"Umm... Any that's open."

"Meet me in my office after dinner. Back to eating, students." Headmaster Lance sat back down and so did everyone else.

"Did you really just do that?" Charlie asked.

"I did, Bianca."

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"I can't let them know about our world," Nico said.

"Why not?" she said.

"Because that would be dangerous." Rose led the rest of them to the Gryffindor table.


	4. I've Got Three

"Charlie!" Headmaster Lance called through the chatter of students. "Please come here." Charlie stood from her seat between Al and Uncle Nico at the Gryffindor table. As far as she knew, no one was ever called to the front table. Everyone went silent watching her slowly walk up to the front. She looked back at Al, who gave her a look that said 'keep going'. She shifted her gaze to her uncle. He was glaring at the headmaster.

"May I help you, sir?" she asked Headmaster Lance. Well, she whispered.

"Who is he?" he asked, pointing at Nico. "Where did he come from?" Everyone was leaning in, trying to hear the conversation.

"He is my mother and father's friend."

"But who is he? What is his name?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Charlie asked as she walked back to her seat, students staring as she walked by in awe. Headmaster Lance was no Dumbledore, but he was headmaster. Charlie thought him to be a fool. He didn't think before he did anything.

"Uncle Nico, I believe the headmaster would like to speak to you," she said as she took her seat.

"Good to know," he said. He looked at his honorary niece with a new respect.

They finished their dinner in complete silence, until Ash put down his fork, and stared at Charlie and asked, "Who the heck are you?"

"I'm Charlotte Bianca Jackson, witch, daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson, granddaughter of Poseidon and Athena," she said plainly.

"A-Athena?" Ash said, realization coming to his face. "The Percy Jackson books! The Heroes of Olympus! It's all real!" He stared at Charlie once again. "You're named after Charles Beckendorf, aren't you?"

"Percy Jackson books?" Rose and Al said at once.

"Yes," Charlie answered in a small voice.

"And you're Nico di Angelo, son of Hades," Ash said, looking pointedly at the prince of the dead. "Dude, you're awesome!"

"Thanks," Nico said.

"You are dismissed," Headmaster Lance said. Everyone scrambled to stand. Al did as well, but still couldn't put any weight on his ankle. Charlie and Ash both hurried to help him.

"We should get him to the hospital wing," Ash said. They tried to get through the crowd, but everyone was stopping to talk and blocking their path.

"Excuse me," Rose said as she led the way. "Pardon me." No one would listen or move. Nico, who was bringing up the rear, was loosing his patience. He was wondering what he had gotten himself into. He was still trying to take in the fact that Hogwarts was real. And the fact that Percy and Annabeth's daughter was a witch. He needed to have a nice long chat with the son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena.

The students in front of the five weren't moving. Nico knew they needed to keep moving if Albus was going to reach the hospital wing on that day.

"Let me lead!" Nico called to the four students in front of him, pushing ahead. Charlie moved to let him pass. All the students moved back from Nico except for Ash, Al, and Charlie. Al only because he didn't have a choice. Nico looked very scary to the students. It was almost as if Nico was parting the Red Sea. They all quickly moved out of the way. Except for three boys Nico didn't know.

"Move it, Scorpius!" Ash shouted.

"Why should I?" the blonde brat yelled back.

"Because," Charlie said, "if you don't, you'll end up in the Black Lake. And I promise you, you won't like it." Her green and grey eyes were extremely scary and dangerous looking.

"Really?" Scorpius said, getting into her face. "Last time you threatened me, the worst thing I got was a bloody nose."

"You want another?"

"Okay, Charlie calm down," Nico said, pushing her back to Al. "You need to move, son."

"Son? How old are you?" Scorpius said.

"Old enough. Now, if you don't move, I might just set Charlie on you. And believe me, you do not want that." Percy had once set Charlie after Nico when she was three. And that was not something he wanted to repeat.

Scorpius didn't think twice before he ran off, his friends on his heels.

"Thanks, Uncle Nico," Charlie said.

"No problem, Bianca. Let's get him to the hospital wing." Rose once again took the lead and in less than five minutes, they were in the hospital wing.

"Madam Scarlet!" Ash shouted. "Al's got an ankle problem!"

"Madam Scarlet?" Nico asked.

"Her and her daughter work as the school's nurses." A woman and a five or six year old girl came out quickly.

"What happened?" Madam Scarlet asked.

"He-" Ash began.

"He fell," Charlie finished. She threw a quick glare in Ash's direction.

"I see. Well, sit him down," Madam Scarlet said. "Marie, go get my kit." The little girl ran off to fulfill her mother's wishes.

Charlie and Ash helped Al sit on the bed. "You okay?" Charlie whispered to Al.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he whispered back.

"Child, this might hurt a bit, okay?" Madam Scarlet said, getting out the supplies from her kit. "I'm using Muggle methods, alright? So I'm setting the bone. Muggles are so much fun!"

Al gave Charlie a questioning look. She took his hand. "This will hurt a lot," she whispered. "My mom says it hurts like the dickens."

Rose looked at her with that look only a best friend can give about guys. Charlie rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Rose. She stuck her tongue out in return. Ash gave them a strange look before joining in. Uncle Nico just looked befuddled.

"Alright, I'm going to start setting it," Madam Scarlet said as she took his foot and started to move it. Al gripped Charlie's hand tighter and tighter, biting his lip so he wouldn't scream. Charlie was right. That _did_ hurt like the dickens. Charlie put her other hand over his and he felt his heart start to race. _You don'e like her,_ he told himself. _She's just your best friend who's awesome, brave, smart, pretty... Shut up, Albus!_ He felt his cheeks going red. And then the pain kicked back in. He couldn't hold back a small scream. Charlie looked at him with concern. He watched Madam Scarlet slowly move his foot some more and screamed again.

"Don't look at her, look at me, and Ash and Rose," she said, turning his head in their direction. He tried to concentrate on his friends. But the pain kept coming back for what seemed like an eternity to Al.

"All done," Madam Scarlet said, and Al let out a sigh of relief. It was over, he wouldn't have to move it for a while. "You won't be able to walk on that for some time, so don't go anywhere without a friend.

"I don't think I'll have to worry. I've got three," he said.


	5. Some New and Old Faces

Ash and Rose had gone back to the common room and Charlie had stayed with Al in the hospital wing. Her uncle had parted ways a while before to see the headmaster.  
"Alright, you're free to go," Madam Scarlet said. "Stay off that ankle."  
"Yes, ma'am," he said, as Charlie helped support him.  
"We can find someone who can mend bones, if you'd like," she whispered in his ear.  
"Sounds like a plan," he whispered back.  
"Oh, you two are so adorable!" Madam Scarlet said, acting all girly.  
"What?" Charlie said, giving the lady an insane look.  
"You two! You are an adorable couple!" Madam Scarlet clapped her hands.  
"We are not a couple!" Al said, turning around. "Just friends."  
"Really good friends," Charlie said.  
"Sure you are. For now." The two third years hurried out as quickly as they could. Charlie was blushing furiously. Al stared at the ground, concentrating on where they were going. They walked in silence for a while. Then Charlie stopped.  
"Do you hear that?" she asked, putting her ear to the door next to her. A hissing noise was very faint, but it was there. She wasn't imagining it. That she was sure of.

"Hear what?" Al asked, leaning against the wall.

"It sounds like... hissing," Charlie said, pushing her ear harder against the door. Someone was talking now.

"-as if the girl has more power than we anticipated," the voice was saying. "What did you do to make the child so powerful?"

"Nothing," a small familiar voice said. "We didn't do anything. She was born that way."

"Really? Because I think you somehow got wizard blood into her. How?"

"We didn't do anything." Charlie realized why that voice was so familiar. It was her father's voice. The savior of Olympus, the great Percy Jackson was in that room. And he sounded as if he had been tortured. Or as if someone else had.

"What do you hear?" Al whispered, seeing the troubled look on her face. She shushed him and kept listening.

"You did. There is no way the child of two demigods was just Muggle-born," the unknown voice said. "So, how did you do it?"

"I've told you time and time again, we didn't do anything!" her father shouted. "Leave them alone!" Charlie knew exactly what he meant when he said them. He meant her mother, older brother Michael, and little sister Silena. Charlie had had enough. She decided to take action. She wasn't just going to sit around while her family was tortured. She burst into the room.

"Leave all of them alone!" she shouted, pulling her knife and wand out of her boot. Al followed with his wand out also, even though he could barely stand. Charlie took in the scene before her. Her father, tied to a chair, bloody and bruised, and her mother and sibling in a corner, looking almost as bad. She wanted to go to them first, but she knew there was someone who needed punishing for hurting her family. She whirled around to see a teenager about sixteen or seventeen, whom Charlie didn't know, but she looked strangely familiar. As if she knew someone who was related to her.

"So, this is my namesake," she said, looking Charlie up and down. That didn't make much sense to her, but she held her knife and wand up to protect herself. "A brave one, I see. Don't worry, you'll be out of this soon. I won't make your death very long." She snapped her fingers and the rest of the Jackson family was swallowed by the ground.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my family?" Charlie shouted.

"You don't know who I am?" the teenager said. "Doesn't 'namesake' kind of tip you off? Or are you just stupid?"

"I'm not stupid," Charlie said, her anger rising. She had been called stupid all her life- by teachers, classmates, and complete strangers. She did not appreciate it, that was for sure.

"But you really don't know who I am?" the girl said.

"Namesake, you say?" Charlie ran it through her head. This was either Charles Beckendorf in the second life or Bianca di Angelo. But how... if they were reborn, their memories were wiped in the Lethe. It wasn't possible. "Are you Beckendorf, or Bianca?"

"Well, let's see. I'm a girl, for one. Who do you think I am?"

"You... You're Bianca?"

"And finally you see the truth!" Bianca pulled a bow out of thin air.

"But... But you're the good guy!" Charlie was having problems believing that this was the great Bianca di Angelo who risked her life for Charlie's dad. "And besides, Bianca was reborn and her memory was wiped. It's not possible that you're Bianca di Angelo."

"Oh, but it is." Bianca walked around the room a bit. "So who's your little friend?" she said, pointing her bow at Al. "Should I take him, too?"

"No! Leave Al out of this!" Charlie shouted, shielding her friend with her body.

"Oh, I see. You two are sweet on each other." Bianca smiled and lowered her bow. "I'll spare him."

"We do not like each other!" Charlie yelled. "We're just really good friends!"

"Sure. You just wait," Bianca said.

"Where did you take my family?" Charlie said. "Let them go!" When she didn't get a reply, Charlie asked, "Who is we?"

"Oh, quite a lot of people, actually. My friend Alaster for one. Some demititans."

"Demititan?"

"Oh, yes, you don't know about them yet. Just wait." Bianca began to disappear into shadows. "If you want your family back, you will help me when the time comes." She was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Charlie?" Al asked as she sank to the floor.

"What is she doing?" Charlie asked. She was disgusted to be named after that creep. "She saved my dad, and now she's harming his family? What is up with that?"

"I don't know who she was, but I'm guessing she's related to your uncle." Uncle...

"Nico!" Charlie shouted, jumping to her feet. "I've got to talk to him!" She raced out of the room. Al stopped her before she could leave.

"Let's get back to the common room and talk to him tomorrow," he said. Charlie debated whether this would be a good idea or not. She remembered Al's ankle. She felt idiotic. Al couldn't run and she was just about to abandon him. Some friend.

"Okay," she said. "I'll take you to the common room, and then I'll go to find Nico." She slid her arm under Al's and supported him.

"You are not going by yourself," Al said. "I won't allow it. For one thing, you could get in trouble, and another thing, I don't want that weird Bianca girl to come for you again. So I'm coming with you."

"Maybe we should find someone to heal that first," Charlie said. "I hear Madam Scarlet's daughter is very skilled in the art of healing."

"Marie it is." They stumbled to the hospital wing for the second time that night to find Marie playing with her dolls on one of the many beds.

"I'll go get my mommy," she said when she saw them.

"No, that's okay. We wanted to talk to you," Charlie said, helping Albus into one of the beds. "I hear you're very good at healing. Is that true?"

The little girl smiled with pride. "Yes."

"Do you want to fix Al's ankle?" Al was beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea.

"I shouldn't," the child said. "I'll get Mommy." She ran off and seconds later was back with her mother.

"Yes?" Madam Scarlet said.

"We were hoping you could heal Al's ankle," Charlie said. "With magic this time."

"Fine," the nurse huffed. "You children ruin all my fun." She pulled her wand out of her robes and muttered an incantation. Al's foot righted itself and he sighed in relief.

"Thank you," Al said, standing and testing his foot. "Thank you very much."

"Now let's go find Uncle Nico," Charlie said, running out of the room with Al on her heels.


	6. Cauldron Cake

_**Hello, random unicorns! Okay, so I got a review that asked if I got the idea of Charlie's name from another fanfiction. The answer is no. I wanted her to have a boy's name that had a meaning, and this is what I got!**_

Charlie and Al ran all the way to the headmaster's office. They stopped to catch their breath under the stare of the giant eagle that marked the entrance. Only then did Charlie remember that they needed a password.

"Aw, great!" she shouted. "How are we going to get in without a password?"

"We could just guess. Or ask another teacher," Al said.

"Let's go find Professor Longbottom then." They raced off once again to find their herbology teacher.

"Professor Longbottom!" Al called through the greenhouses. They knew he liked to stay there most of the time. "Professor Longbottom!" The great Neville Longbottom came through the far door with a newly planted Dirigible Plum sapling.

"Oh, hello there, Charlie, Al," he said, setting down the little tree. "How can I help you?"

"We need to find my uncle Nico," Charlie told him. "Have you seen him?"

"Last I saw him, he was heading to the headmaster's office."

"What's the password then?" Al asked.

"I can't be giving away passwords!" Neville huffed. "Besides," he mumbled, "I can't remember."

"Alright, then. Thanks for your help," Charlie said, slowly walking out the door.

"Wait! I remember! It's Cauldron Cakes." He thought for a moment. "Wait a minute, come back here!" he shouted after the two Gryffindors. "Forget I told you that!" They were long gone. Neville shrugged, and went on with his Dirigible Plum.

Charlie and Al charged through the hallways. It was almost past curfew and they just about ran into a prefect.

"What are you doing in the halls?" Andrew Coote asked. His Ravenclaw prefect badge was blindingly bright.

"You should put a warning label on that," Charlie said, shielding her eyes.

"What? Oh, never mind. Why aren't you two in the common room?"

"We needed to speak to the headmaster," Al said plainly.

"Why?" Coote asked forcefully.

"That is none of your beeswax," Charlie said, pushing past the sixth year student.

"It is. I'm a prefect," he said proudly.

"I understand, but this has nothing to do with you," Charlie said, her eyes glaring in defiance. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have places to be." With that, she grabbed Al's wrist and ran to the eagle statue. "Cauldron Cakes," she muttered. The eagle began to rise, and she pulled Al onto the second step. The stairs spiraled up until they reached the door into Headmaster Lance's office. They heard arguing inside.

"You are not allowed in this school!" The headmaster shouted. "You do not belong here!"

"But, sir-" Nico began.

"No buts! That is final! First, that ignorant child won't tell me anything about you, and now neither will you!" Charlie eased the door open, and neither of the men inside noticed. They were both standing, defiant glares on both faces.

"I am not an ignorant child," Charlie said cooly. "But thank you so very much for talking about me behind my back." She crossed her arm.

"Oh, child, I didn't mean-" the headmaster stuttered.

"Save it," Charlie interrupted. Headmaster Lance had a scared look on his face now. He was afraid of his students rising up to defeat him. And frankly, Charlie was the scariest child he had ever met. She scared him out of his wits. Charlie Jackson was the most powerful witch he had ever encountered. "But," she began, "we can keep this little ordeal a secret. If you let my uncle Nico join your staff. What job do you want, Nico?"

"Um... I'm going with caretaker. I hear you need a new one," Nico said, walking around very collected.

"Caretaker it is," the headmaster said, jotting something down. Probably a reminder to take a vacation.

Charlie smiled. "Thank you," she said sweetly. "You are just so kind." She smirked at the astonished look on Headmaster Lance's face.

He put a fake smile on his face and said, "You students should be on your way to bed. And you, Mr. di Angelo, may go on to the caretaker's office, downstairs on the first floor, and to the immediate right."

"Thank you," Uncle Nico said. He and the students hurried out of the office and to their rooms.

"Good night, Uncle Nico," Charlie said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Bianca." Nico gave the child a kiss on the forehead and disappeared into shadows.

"Well, good night, Al," Charlie said as they stood alone in the common room. "See you in the morning."

"Good night, Charlie," Al muttered. He pondered whether to hug her or not. He decided against it. "I'll see you tomorrow." He climbed up the stairs to the boys' dorm and collapsed on his bed. He smiled to himself as he thought about Charlie. He didn't care if he didn't know exactly who she was, but he needed to figure it out. And he wasn't afraid to, either.


	7. Author's Note (sorry)

_**HEY GUYS!**_

_**I've got to start with this: I'm so, so, SOOO sorry for not updating for so long!**_

_**But I've got a good reason.**_

_**And I know, you guys are all like:**_

**What could possibly be more important than finishing your amazing stories? Come ON, WOMAN! WRITE!**

_**And this would be my response:**_

_**GEES! I'm sorry! But I'm writing a book! I've got a publisher and everything!**_

**_And you guys are like:_**

**WHAT?**

_**But yes, I am writing a book! It's called **__**The Spellbinders**__**! **_

**_YEAH! (squeals and excited jumping all around)_**

**_Anyways, I'll be posting the first chapter on Fictionpress, (my name is the same [hey, that rhymed!]), so please go check it out!_**

**_And no, I will not be updating my stories for some time._**

**_But please don't take me off your follow list, because then you'll never know what happens. (scream)_**

**_THANK YOU GUYS FOR BEING SO SUPPORTIVE! YOU UNICORNS ARE AWESOME!_**


End file.
